


Feelin' Good

by Stylin_son



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Smut, cuddling at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/pseuds/Stylin_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth haven't seen each other in a long time. It's starts off innocent, but quickly it turns out Annabeth's a little more evil then Percy thought. </p>
<p>*some biting*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> oops now for percabeth smut   
> comments appreciated

Percy bounced up and down excitedly, glancing at the clock every few seconds. It’d been almost 4 months since he’d seen Annabeth. Between school and her busy schedule, they hadn’t had time to see each other. Sure, they called each other all the time, but still, it would be nice to see her in the flesh.

She’d insisted on a night in, so Percy had picked up a few movies, got out some fuzzy blankets, made mac ‘n’ cheese (it was really all he could make without burning down his mom’s apartment) and chocolate chip cookies.

It was 7:05 when the knock on the door finally came. Percy rushed to the door, sliding on the floor in his fuzzy blue socks. He opened the door, smiling wide when he saw a pink faced and slightly-breathless Annabeth. Her hair was wild and curly, snowflakes still clinging to her eyelashes.  

“Hi, Seaweed Brain, long time no see,” she said grinning.

“Hey, Wise Girl.” Percy pulled Annabeth into a bear hug, gripping her tightly and inhaling her scent.

After a moment he pulled back, kissing her sweetly on the cheek and pulling her into the kitchen. He put Annabeth’s coat over the radiator while she spooned out the mac ‘n’ cheese for them. They sat down on the couch, Annabeth examining the movie choices.

“So, tell me, when did you become a Jason Borne fan?” she asked.

“When were you not a Jason Borne fan?” he replied, smirking. He knew why.

“I told you, most of them are totally impractical!” she sighed and smacked his arm lightly.

He smiled, swooping in to steal a kiss before she could continue. He felt her smile, and she let out this cute little giggle Percy hadn’t heard in so long. Percy pulled Annabeth on top of him, licking her bottom lip so that she’d allow him entrance. He twisted his hands in her hair, relishing the way she smelled of lemons and the way she slowly rocked her hips against his. Percy let his roam, first down to her hips, and then cheekily grabbing some ass (although, technically she _was_ his girlfriend, which meant he had booty rights, right?) before Annabeth pulled away and bit her lip slowly.

Percy groaned softly. Annabeth smirked, getting off Percy and walked back into the kitchen, sashaying her hips all the way. Percy jumped off the couch, following her.

“You’re just gonna leave me like that?” he questioned, coming up behind her and pressing himself flesh to her.

“Mhm that’s the plan, Jackson,” he could hear the smirk in her voice.

She bent over, reaching into the oven to take out the cookies. Percy clenched her hips, trying to stifle the moan that was rising in his throat. Annabeth stood back up, looking over her shoulder with hooded eyes to smile slyly at Percy.

“Uh, Annabeth…” Percy was slowly going crazy. Between Annabeth sauntering around in her yoga pants and sweatshirt that he was 90% sure she had nothing on under, and his growing hard on, there was no way he letting her get away for long.

“Yeah Percy?” Annabeth bit into one of the cookies, licking her lips obscenely to get any chocolate around her mouth. “Mmm these are good.”

“Always a tone of surprise,” Percy laughed.

He grabbed a cookie, and took a bite. She was right, they were pretty damn good. He finished the cookie in two bites, although Annabeth was only ½ way through with hers, clearly taking her time. Percy waited impatiently, wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing her up against the counter.

“Wow Seaweed Brain, someone’s…eager,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

Percy looked down for a second, blushing. “Finish the cookie,” he murmured in her ear.

Leaving Annabeth and her stupid cookie in the kitchen, Percy walked to his bedroom. He’d convinced his mom to let them have the house alone that night (thank the gods), so he figured that nothing had to be rushed. At least, that’s what he tried to tell the lower half of his body. He yanked off his shirt, tossing it into the dirty laundry pile in his closet. After checking that he had all the supplies in a place he could easily get to them, he lay out on the bed and waited.

After what seemed like ages, Annabeth finally walked into his room. Her eyes drifted over his body, lingering at various spots. She unzipped her sweatshirt revealing (he was right) just a purple bra. Dropping it to the ground, Annabeth crawled onto the bed, reminding Percy vaguely of some big cat stalking prey. Okay, weird, but it was kind of hot.

“You been good while I’ve been gone?” she asked, her voice low and raspy.

“Uh, I think so?” Percy stuttered, unsure of where this new Annabeth was coming from. Whatever, it was really hot, so who cared (not Percy).

“Oh, you think so?” Annabeth bit his collarbone.

“I, uh, yeah. Yeah I’ve been good,” Percy moaned.

Annabeth sucked at Percy’s sweet spot on his neck, making him arch his hips and hum with pleasure. She bit it hard enough so that there’d be a major hickey there in the morning. Percy grabbed her hips, rubbing them hard against his. Annabeth slide her leg between his, and started rocking while she took his bottom lip in between hers.

“Annabeth,” Percy gasped.

She licked a stipe down his chest to the waist band of his pants. Ever so slowly she pulled them down, tossing them off to the side. Even more slowly, she wrapped her delicate fingers around his cock.

“Fuck this slow stuff,” Percy grunted, flipping them so that he was on top.

Annabeth gasped, and Percy grinned. She’d had her fun, but now it was his turn. He unclasped her bra, chucking it behind him. He licked the part between her breasts, grinning in satisfaction when she moaned. He licked down to the top of lacy blue underpants, pulling those off too.

Without waiting for permission, he went down, licking in and out. Annabeth fisted his hair, pulling and mumbling something about ‘just do it’. He reached back up to kiss her, swirling her taste around.

It was Annabeth’s turn to be frustrated, apparently. She wrapped one of her legs around Percy’s hips and yanked him down so that he was pressed against her. They continued to make out, but Percy reached under the bed, coming back up with a condom. He put it by Annabeth’s head for a second, long enough to slip his fingers in her and stretch her enough.

“Percy,” Annabeth panted in his ear, moaning and making all sorts of obscene noises.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, ripping the package with his teeth and rolling it in. Ever so gently, he pushed in, watching Annabeth’s face to make sure she was okay (sure they’d done it before, but he always wanted to make sure she was comfortable). After a second, Annabeth adjusted and nodded.

Percy rocked his hip, slowly at first, as Annabeth became louder and her mantra became ‘faster, harder, yeah yeah.’ Once they found their rhythm, Percy sucked bruises everywhere he could reach while Annabeth reached behind him and touched his one vulnerable spot; the small of his back. Percy gasped, feeling buzzing all throughout his body. Normally, he hated when people touched that spot, but with Annabeth, it felt okay.

“Percy,” Annabeth gasped, “I think… ‘m close.”

Percy didn’t say anything, just thrust harder and swirled his tongue in patterns all over her stomach and breasts. After a few hard thrusts, Annabeth clenched tightly around Percy, moaning in pleasure as she came, which sent Percy over the edge. The hot pit in his stomach came undone, and his whole body buzzed for a few seconds of pure bliss.

Percy rode them both out, his thrusts becoming weaker as he came down from his high. Panting, he pulled out and took the condom off, carefully wrapping it putting it in the trash. He pulled on some sweatpants and Annabeth grabbed his shirt. She smiled at him, reaching across the bed to kiss him.

“I love you, Seaweed Brain,” she said, her eyes bright.

“I love you too, Wise Girl,” he replied rapping his arms around her and pulling them onto the bed.

They wriggled under the covers, pressing close to each other till they were almost one. They lay there in silence, breathing in each other’s scent, glad that they finally got to see each other.

Percy could feel himself faded. Sex with Annabeth was tiring, as satisfying as it was. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in the scent of lemon shampoo. He kissed the top of her head, smiling when she kissed the spot on his collar bone where she’d bit before.

They stayed like that till they fell asleep, and even into the morning. Percy could safely say that waking up to Annabeth was the best site he’d ever see.     


End file.
